


The life of Harry James Potter

by dgeofisica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Slavery, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgeofisica/pseuds/dgeofisica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's life change when a person appears in his family's door. Wil contains slavery, slash, UA. slave!Snape veela!Draco</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
> This is an AU, contain slavery, slash, Veela-bound and etc, if you don't like do not read! I will start in the first year and follow up after the defeat of the lord tervas probably many things will be similar to the book, but remember that this is an AU. This is my first fic. I am not a native english speaker, I'll do my best writing this fic.

Chapter 1

Harry was a 10 year old boy who knows almost anything about his family. When he was born on July 31, 1980 he was loved by everyone around him, but everything changed in Hallowen 1981, a wizard of darkness killed his parents, but when he tried to kill the baby of one year the killing curse backfired, leaving him only one spectrum of a lord of darkness and the poor Harry with a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard, found growing without the fame behind the defeat of the dark lord was the best thing to little Harry and left he with his only relatives, the Dursleys. And this is where our story begins nearly ten years later.

 

Harry woke on July 31 as an ordinary day, not the day of his 11th birthday.

 

He had long been used to treat his family: hunger, verbal abuse and sometimes physical abuse was something he had to get used to since he moved in with their relatives. So we find him at daybreak his birthday making breakfast for his relatives despite knowing that he probably would not be allowed to eat anything done by him.

 

' _After all, Uncle Vernon is still furious by the recents events of the zoo_ ' Harry thought remembering that Dudley's birthday this year as there was nobody to stay with him, he went with his uncles, his cousin and a friend of his cousin to the zoo. And accidentally dropped a snake upon his cousin. ' _I hope that Uncle Vernon has already calming down these last few weeks, I don't need any more spanking for something that I'm not really sure or not I did'_

 

" **Boy, I hope everything is already ready** ," shouted Uncle Vernon down the stairs, like a clumsy dinosaur, though Harry thought he looked more like a pig. ' _With those flare that don't fit into a normal chair, his face pink that almost no one could see her eyes and that mustache that covered almost the entire upper lip more than he looks like a beast even_ ' Harry thought of ending for bacon in table with the rest who had made for breakfast.

 

While his uncle began to serve he watched the rest of the family down for breakfast.First his Aunt Petunia came down, ready for the day, standing in the yard watching everything that happens on the street to be able to gossip with her husband after. ' _My family looks like a zoo. Look here Aunt Petunia with that horse face and neck of giraffe, Dudley already looks like a miniature Orca_ '

 

"Boy," shouted Uncle Vernon when the doorbell rang "go open the door"

 

As he passed by little hall that led to the front door, looked at the door of his room, or rather to the closet door that serves as a room for him 'After all Dudley has so much that he needed two rooms and the guest room only Aunt Marge and Dudley's friends could us' Harry thought with bitterness.

 

"Yes," Harry said as he opened the door for a lady with a black cape, a bun, glasses and looks like a rigorous person.

 

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Potter and his family," said Mrs. rigorous. 

 

Before Harry could say anything he felt the hand of his uncle squeezing painfully, but imperceptibly his shoulder. 

 

"Get out of my house, we don't want anything from you and your ilk nobody here," said Uncle Vernon, Harry realized that his uncle was starting to get dangerously red with anger.

 

"Please Mr. Dursley, I get to not have to talk about this here?" Said the Mrs. rigorous. Vernon Dursley realized that the neighbors could this strange visitor, and be something strange was the fear of Dursley, reluctantly took the woman to the room where strict Aunt Petunia was watching TV.

 

When Petunia saw the person who entered the room with her husband and nephew, as Vernon had not loosened his nephew shoulder because of anger, Petunia was remembering the last visit of the lady for more than twenty years ago. After everyone sat down with Harry still doesn't know why he had to stay and not go and start his daily duties in the home, Mrs. rigorous spoke again:

 

"Mr. Potter, you should know how you will begin attending Hogwarts this coming school year," the lady began to speak as a teacher "so I'm here. I'm the Minerva McGonagall, Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'll take you to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to clarify certain details before the start of the school year you need to know and tomorrow someone will take you to Alle... "

 

" **WHAT?** " Shouted Harry got up from the couch "Magic, Witchcraft? Are you crazy? "Said Harry.

 

Realizing that there was no denying his nephew anything and not wanting anyone to discover his treatment at home, Petunia began to speak, as the actress that she was, in a choked voice.

 

"Sorry Harry, but when you arrived I had just lost my dear sister for this crazy world that I knew nothing and did not want to lose you too, so didn't talk about this. But Lilian was a witch and you, apparently is a wizard. "said Petunia.

 

"So you're saying I'm a wizard and I'm going to study at a school of magic in a magical world," Harry said as if it was very difficult to understand, and in fact it was for him.

 

"The Lady could go with Petunia to the kitchen for a cup of tea while my nephew gets dressed and I go to work, because I'm late," said Vernon looking at Harry with anger in his eyes. 

 

The teacher not noticing anything wrong went to the kitchen with Harry's aunt. When Vernon heard the two starting talking he grabbed his nephew by giving hair kneeing in the stomach until Harry runs out of air. Harry already used to and knowing that it would be worse if he made a sound suffered in silence. 

 

"Freak if I learn that someone of your world become aware of what happens here, you will know what really hurts." Whispered Uncle Vernon in Harry's ear, "And you turn to pay anything there, I will not pay for anything in this freak education!" 

 

And so Uncle Vernon went to work and Harry went for his best second hand clothes (old clothes of Dudley) and returned to the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was telling Professor McGonagall he felt about missing her sister and how she had been happy that Harry was growing with it. If Harry did not know how he knew would have believed as a teacher at her aunt was talking about. 

 

"I'm ready," said Harry.

 

"Mr. Potter here has a piece of rope." Professor McGonagall began rising and approaching him showing a rope of about 10 cm. "That's a portkey activated by a password, which means that when I say the password it will take us to the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. You just need to remember not to drop the rope to get to the office. Ready? "

 

"R-Ready" Harry said unsure holding a piece of rope that Professor offered.

 

And suddenly he felt a tug at the navel and everything started spinning without him noticing he fell on his ass in a big office.

 

Looking around he saw a table full of thick paper, ink, pen a pot with what looked like bullet. Behind the table was a man with long hair and white beard dressed in purple robes with yellow stars and yellow sols and blue eyes. He saw several tables staring at him, a strange bird and a cabinet with many things weirder still.

 

"Happy Birthday Harry" the old man said "Thank you Minerva, I'll take it from here. And please, call me Severus. " 

 

With a frown to the elderly man and a nod to Harry she walked out the door that Harry had not realized existed. 

 

"Well Harry, feels" old and still continued after Harry had sat "I am the Headmaster Dumbledore and now that you have completed 11 years we have some things to talk about. I will ask you to let me speak and do not interrupt me until I'm done! "

 

"O-Ok s-sir," said Harry nervously.

 

"As you may have learned in 1833 marked the end of slavery in England muggle (we call those Muggles are non-magical), but here in the wizarding world can't and will not be able to abolish. I know this must be hard to hear, but here the slaves became slaves through spells so it was only possible to perform these spells ban on free people, but those who were on the spell there was nothing he could do. "Began director for a scared Harry of what he was learning. ' _Am I a slave to someone?_ ' Harry thought.

 

"Slavery is passed by uterus, we try to make the slaves no longer have children, but we have seen over time that is impossible. A slave is worth a lot to be sold and those gentlemen who are not playing as a gain makes it so that your descendants have slaves. "Continued as a teacher ' _The headmaster should have been a teacher here before turning headmaster'_ Harry laughed as he Director saw the kindly turned into a teacher.

 

"There are different kinds of slaves, later you can read about in the book that will give you. The key here is, your grandparents were abolitionists and when a day were at a dinner and discovered that Severus was being abused, so they tried everything to buy him, after years, when Severus had finished school they succeeded, but your grandparents died soon after. Thus the possession of Severus went to your parents and your parents to you after they died. "At this point Harry was appalled and the headmaster continued as if he had not noticed. 

 

"Severus slavery is irreversible and it kind more submissive to the Master of all types. Here I have some documents that you sign before he came here to meet you. I should clarify that by being super expensive and valued a slave you can't give it to anyone, only to sell, but now I am warning you I don't know anyone who could afford it that would treat Severus well. I must also ask, he can continue to teach here and receive the allowance that I have given him since your parents died? " 

 

"Hm ... Yeah .. Of course Headmaster, if that's what he wants." Said Harry and signed all the documents that the director had with this strange feather. ' _It seems I will have to get used to these things, it seems that this world is centuries ago._ ' 

 

Once he finished there was a knock at the door startled Harry.

 

"Come in Severus" said Headmaster Dumbledore. And so came an imposing man of hair, eyes and black robes. Harry noticed a ring mark, like a tattoo all black around the neck and his fists. He realized with disgust that it should be some kind of mark that would tell everyone that he was a slave. When the man came he soon stopped, before even realize Harry was in the room but it seems that he felt Harry, the man turned and looked at Harry. Harry was scared when the man knelt in front of him lowered his head to the ground and said formally:

 

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here to serve every purpose, wish order you send me Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here to serve every purpose, wish order you send me Master."

 

Harry doesn't know what to do and sat appalled that imposing looking man kneeling before her.  _'What will I do now? I just came to this world and I have no idea what it means to have a slave, as I wanted one after my parents treat me'_  thought Harry still staring at the man's hair, as the man had not raised his head yet.

 

"Harry this is Severus Snape. Give him permission to stay here in the office, "said the Headmastes.

 

"Uh .. You can stay here in the office," said Harry Severus. When the man sat comfortably on her knees, but still not daring to look up. Harry realized that. "You could look at me?"

 

Once Severus looked into the eyes of his master, Harry realized that the man's face was an expression insecure, unsure how to act. Not that Harry also knew how to act in this situation, after their education both at school and at home was not taught how to act with a slave magic. Professor Dumbledore gave a sad smile the exchange and spoke again, delivering two books to Harry.

 

"Take these here Harry; a book that contains the history of slavery and the types of the wizarding slavery, and the other is the book which contains all the details and laws governing Severus." Said the Headmaster, "Now Severus will take him to his room and clarify any doubts that you kind of need, tomorrow he will take you to Diagon Alley to buy your stuff. Ah, Harry, I really recommend you read both books before school starts. "

 

Once the Director spoke, Harry stood up grabbing the books, not knowing how to act. Severus noticing the discomfort of his master, rise.

 

"Around here Master" said Severus showing the door and motioning for Harry to follow him.

 

Ten minutes later, they came to a picture of a man with dark brown hair and bright green eyes that stared expecting something.

 

"Belladonna" Severus said to the board. As the man finished speaking the picture turned scaring Harry, saw the entrance to a room. Severus showed Harry should come first.

 

When Harry entered, he noticed that the room had a stone fireplace accesses, as they were in the dungeons, two sofas opposite one to the other and an armchair in front of the fireplace forming a square with the fireplace, the set was a dark green with black pads. There was a flag with a snake green walls in one of the walls, and near one of the corners, behind the seats had a desk with a chair on the opposite side and a round table with four chair. Between the two tables there was a huge wall bookcase full of books. Harry also noticed a hallway full of doors beside the flag that was exactly in front of the entrance.

 

"Master, please, sit where you feel comfortable, sir, so I can clarify your doubts. That if the Master wills comfortable with the conversation happens now, Master, "said Severus startling Harry.

 

Harry always used to be excluded from his family, he chose the chair. As Harry sat in the chair, Severus knelt in front of him, looking at his master.

 

"Hm ... Severus, right? You have to kneel, I'm not very comfortable with that"

 

"I am so sorry Master. No, I do not need. If you want I can sit in a chair or on one of the sofas, sir. If I can ask what are you uncomfortable Master? "Said Severus, after first clarifying and clearly worried, as if Harry was sick.

 

"You can sit on the couch Severus, is more comfortable. Uh, I think with all that our situation. It is simply wrong and immoral I have a person as property. "

 

"Sorry my Lord, but slavery in the wizarding world is irreversible. If I can do something for you to feel more comfortable please tell me "said Severus still looking worried.

 

"I think only if you stop calling me lord, sir and master would help this situation."

 

"Again, I'm sorry Master. It's really necessary that I use these terms with you "Harry did not understand how Severus still seemed worried  _'Is it because I said I was not comfortable? Nobody ever care if I was good or not, or if I was comfortable or not. '_ Harry thought. "I could begin to clarify their doubts, master? I guess I could start by describing the kind of spell that governs me, for you better understand my answers so far meter my lord. What do you think, Master? "

 

"S-Sure S-Severus, start" Harry said unsure.

 

"First Master, this kind of spell requires complete submission. I could not, even if you command me, call you something less respectful, so I can only call you of sir, lord or master.

 

The spell, as demands total submission, let my magic more sensitive to your magic, your desires and your discomforts. It would be like a boud-veela, a bond, sir, but I just feel you from certain proximity and you can't feel me. From the moment that I offered me to you, sir, my magic has come into line with yours. So from that moment master, I know if you need anything while you and I are up to the distance from here to the nearest village, but I can't say at distances greater than this. "

 

Harry when he began to hear that bothered why he did not want anyone to know of their abuse. "Severus, you can tell if I'm ax, sick or in pain?" Interrupted Harry worried.

 

"Yes Master. I feel any discomfort that you feel, sir, if I am being close to the you my Lord.

 

Other aspects would be, I can't have authority over you is just the opposite, so I will not be teaching you, sir, in the classroom. Can you order me to do anything, with time I'll know how to serve you at certain things you need without asking anything.

 

The bond will require punishments on some occasions, Master. I know that because of your age sir, this is very uncomfortable, but the link will not let me leave without punishment at somes times, we deal with it when the time comes that the bond requires punishment Master. "Said Severus as perceived discomfort Harry when he mentioned the punishment.

 

When Harry realized that Severus would continue, he interrupted.

 

"Sorry Severus, but there is something else I need to know immediately. It's too much for me to think right now. "

 

"Master, you shouldn't apologize to me. The bond will not get comfortably an apology to his master." Severus said with a shudder "master of course, we can continue when you want, sir."

 

"Does it have any place that I can lie down or rest while I think of everything I learned today" asked Harry with a choked voice.

 

"Yes Master. These are your room, sir. Will show you the bedroom, Master. "Said Severus and quickly noticing that Harry was not feeling well with everything he had learned asked: "Can I do something to make you feel more comfortable, Master?"

 

"I think there's nothing you can do Severus. Uh, can I call you Severus? I'm calling you so, but you said nothing…"

 

"You can call me as you wish." Severus said when shown the room where he was.

 

The room was in cream and light blue colors, giving a sense of peace. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle of the room, a large wardrobe, a large desk and a door that opened when Harry saw a huge bathroom with a huge bath and a shower.

 

Returning to the bed and sitting up in bed he realized that Severus was still in the room and was startled when the man knelt in front of him and began to remove his shoes.

 

"Hm ... S-Severus a-are y-you d-doing?" Harry stammered embarrassed.

 

"I'm helping you get comfortable to rest." Said the man with no discomfort.

 

"Hm ... T-Thanks" Harry said, when the man turned "You could leave me alone for a while? I need to think about everything that I was told today."

 

"Yes, Master," said Severus saw Harry lying in bed. Addressing himself to leave the room he stopped for a moment and watched his master lying. Severus was worried feeling the bond and the bound was demanding that the man helped his master, but his master sent him away.

 

When the man closed the door Harry began to cry.  _'How can I have a slave? How can I stay calm if he can feel if I'm hurt? How can he speak with such ease that I will have to punish him? How will I punish him? Never even gave an earful to anyone!'_ Harry wondered and eventually falling asleep from crying.

 

Later, Severus slammed the warning lunchtime. After Harry washed his face, which was still a little red. He leave the bedroom and saw that the table was set for only one person.

 

"Can't you eat with me Severus?"

 

"If you wish, master, I can." Severus replied with a look extremely worried.

 

"So sit down, I don't like to eat alone."

 

Sitting down and starting to eat Harry realized that Severus started eating only after Harry had begun. Harry always used to go hungry, could not eat much and left more than half the food on his plate.

 

"Aren't you hungry, Master?" Asked Severus as he realizing just how little his master had eaten.

 

"Yeah, I'm not hungry. Severus you can't eat if I don't eat? "Harry asked worried, because he knew he would be skipping many meals.

 

"No master. As your slave I have to always be in good shape to better serve you master, but when you and me eat in the same room I have to wait before you get started." Severus explained to the relief of Harry. "Master, do you have any more doubts?"

 

"Not now. I will go back to the room to start reading the books that the Headmaster gave to me." Said Harry picking up the books and returning to the room.

 

After a few hours reading the book Harry felt dirty use. He had only read the beginning of the book explaining the history and talked about the different types of slavery.  _'There are the types in which the slave is like an animal, how can a person be treated like an animal. I think I prefer this one to Severus, if I could change it as I can't release him that he might be less submissive and more free.'_ Harry thought reading the book.

 

The dinner came just as lunch and soon Harry had already retired for the night.

 

The next day Severus took Harry a portkey to Gringotts. Appalled at the amount of money that Harry had put a certain amount for your purchases and for your school year on a purse that Severus had passed to Harry.

 

And so began the purchases, the apothecary, Severus bought everything that his master needed, choosing the best and picking up a little more if his Master need to fix or redo a potion, a few well chosen ingredients for him with the permission of his Master. Continued to purchase other items in an emporium and Madam Malkin's where Harry buy school clothes.

 

At Flourish and Blotts bookshop Harry bought all textbooks, scrolls, feathers and some books to find out how it worked better this new world. How was his duty Severus was carrying all purchases of their master.

 

Soon they were headed to Ollivander's to get his master wand. Harry manage a wand 11" holly with phoenix feather as a core.  _'Returning I will ask what the man means by my wand's sister gave me this scar'_ thought Harry leaving the store and headed to the pet store. After fifteen minutes Harry chose a beautiful snowy owl that he called it of Hedwig.

 

Returned by flu, Severus was the first, when he got turned around and took his master came down on his feet.

 

"Are you all right, Master?" Severus asked as Harry steadied on his feet.

 

"I am ok." Harry replied, "Can we talk now?"

 

"What do you wish know Master." Said the man, turning to his master who was sitting in the chair. Realizing that his master would not want him to sit on the floor sat on the same couch the day before.

 

"Could you explain me how everyone knows me and what the craftsman wands meant when I got my wand?" Harry said remembering about both Ollivander and what had happened in the Leaky Cauldron in time to leave with everyone wanting to shake his hand.

 

"Of course master. Long ago there was a wizard who was very dark, he wanted to destroy the muggle world, the Muggle-borns and half-bloods. He terrorized the long wizarding world, until one day he was behind you and your parents, sir.

 

This dark wizard killed his parents, but in time to kill you, sir, the killing curse, it turned against the dark wizard destroying the wizard. That's why you're famous, master. "Explained the man.

 

"Tell me Severus, where I will stay until the start of the school year?" Harry said after a pause while he thought the explanation of his slave.

 

"The Headmaster Dumbledore said that tomorrow morning you return to your relative's home and I will take you out on the first of September, at ten in the morning, master." Replied his slave.

 

"O-Okay," said Harry unsafe "then I'll go to sleep, see you tomorrow morning." Delivering Severus for the day, Severus realized what his mastes had said without words that his master would not eat the dinner, worring a certain slave.

 

The next day morning after a tense breakfast with his slave, Harry was with a pen in hand that would serve as a portkey that would take him straight to the entrance hall of the house of his relatives. Harry was more relaxed knowing he was going alone and he could warn his uncles the time that Severus would get it the first day so that the slave did not realize what Harry did not. And so Harry arrived with only a backpack with a robe and some school books to read until the first of September, the rest stayed in his room along with Severus.

 

Once arrived his uncle caught him, threw his backpack in the closet and began beating Harry. When his uncle was tired locked Harry in the closet.  _'Well I know it seems like I will spend the days until school start._ ' Harry thought before passing out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Once he arrived his uncle caught him, threw his backpack in the closet and began beating Harry. When his uncle was tired he locked Harry in the closet. ' _Well I know how I will spend the days until school starts._ ' Harry thought before passing out.

 

The weeks until September first passed all the same way. Harry would wake up, make breakfast (being allowed to eat the leftovers only a few times), begin to clean the house, make dinner, his uncle would arrive and after dinner (almost every day) his uncle would show him why Harry should not tell anyone.

 

' _At least in recent days, Uncle Vernon did not hit me. I don't have to worry so much about what Severus could feel from me._ ' Harry thought remembering that when Uncle Vernon was warned that Severus would get him on the first morning and that Severus could tell if something was wrong with Harry, Uncle Vernon gave the biggest beating that Harry had ever felt, but in the end he agree to no battery in the three days before the coming of Severus. ' _Not that it changes a lot, I'm still very sore._ '

 

And so Severus arrived on the first of September to get Harry. The boy knew that his uncle wouldn't be satisfied if Severus walked into his home; Harry was looking out the window waiting for Severus to arrive. When he saw his slave coming, Harry grabbed his backpack and met with the slave in the garden.

 

"Good morning Master. Is everything ready for us to go, sir?" Severus asked bowing slightly to his master.

 

"Everything is ready. Can we go? "The boy asked eagerly.

 

"Are you okay master? We can go when you want, sir." Harry realized that the slave had noticed something different and was worried about his Master. ' _How could he not notice, I'm aching all over!?'_

 

"Yes I'm fine. How do we get to the station, Severus? "

 

"I'll apparate you sir, Master. I must hold your arm to be able to apparate, alright sir?" asked the man, not at all pleased that his master would not say what was wrong. "Apparition is the method by which wizards transport themselves; we leave here and will appear in an alley near the station."

 

"O-Okay." And so Severus firmly but gently held the arm of his master and the man apparated both his master and himself. Arriving at the station Harry realized there was nowhere to get to platform 9 ¾.

 

"Severus? Where is the platform? "

 

"The platform is hidden from muggles, sir, it fits between platforms 9 and 10, Master." Severus said as he walked toward the division of platforms. Following closely Harry realized there was a woman with a boy and a girl and they were all redheads.

 

"Now it's your ... Severus! Will you take the train this year? "The woman asked the man when he got close.

 

"No. I brought my master! "Severus replied to the woman.

 

"Ah, young Harry starts this year." The woman said turning to Harry. "Sweety, my name is Molly Weasley and this one is my son Ronald, he is also starting Hogwarts this year. And that is Ginevra, she will begin next year. Why don’t you and Ron go together, so you know someone before coming to school. "

 

"Nice to meet you. Severus you can go, I can go with Ron to the train." Harry dismissed his slave, thinking it was better than Severus was presented as a professor.

 

"Are you sure Master?"

 

"Absolutely!" Harry smiled to show that all was well.

 

"We will see each other at Hogwarts, master." And with that Severus apparated away.

 

"Let's go children before the train leaves the station." Mrs. Weasley hurried the boys. And so Harry found himself in a train compartment with Ron.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ron Weasley."

 

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter, "Harry replied.

 

"Are you Harry Potter? Do you have ... you know, the scar? " the redhead asked to Harry’s embarrassment.

 

"Oh yes," he muttered, raising his bangs and showing the scar.

 

"Who was the man who was with you?"

 

"Uh ... Severus is my slave, I discovered I had one on the day that Professor McGonagall told me I was a wizard. He is also a professor at Hogwarts," Harry explained to the redhead.

 

And so began the journey, the two talking. When a woman came selling Cart Candy Harry bought enough for two and soon they were changing clothes into their school robes. _'That was close, Ron almost saw my bruises_ ' Harry thought when Ron turned to ask something of Harry. Before Ron could say what he wanted there was a knock at the door. It was a girl wondering if they had seen a frog.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they got off the train, after it arrived at the final station, they heard a big (not huge) man calling the first years. They learned that they would travel to school across the lake. The view was breathtaking, stunningly beautiful and a soon castle stood in front of the first years. Arriving at the door they was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

 

"In a few minutes you will enter through those doors and be selected to be part of a house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The houses will be your families, your successes and your mistakes will earn points or lose points. Get ready! I will be back in a moment to take you beyond these doors." The Professor McGonagall soon moved away, turning to the hall door.

 

"I heard that Harry Potter is here. I'm Draco Malfoy. You will realize that some families are better than others, if you want I can show you which are the best," a blond and arrogant boy told Harry. Ron look on angrily.

 

"Thanks for the offer, but I can see for myself who is worthwhile!" Harry replied angry to Malfoy.

 

"Please follow me," Professor McGonagall interrupted before Malfoy could respond. When they entered the Great Hall they saw large tables full of students, floating candles, a ceiling showing the sky outside and down the hall where they was walking they saw a stool with a hat on top and behind a table where the teachers were seated. As Harry looked at the teachers his eyes found Severes, who nodded deeply to his master, showing respect. Harry was startled when he noticed a tear in the open hat, and he jumped when it started singing.

 

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "**

 

Once the hat stopped singing the hall broke into applause and Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began calling names. Harry watched his colleagues being selected.

 

"Hannah Abbott"

 

"Hufflepuff" announced the hat.

 

And so it went. Harry only recognized the girl who asked for the frog; she went to Gryffindor and that Malfoy was sorted to Slytherin.

 

"Harry Potter. " When his name was called by Professor McGonagall, Harry realized that the hall fell still, everyone silently watching him. Embarrassed, Harry sat on the stool and soon the hat was covering his eyes.

 

' _Hm, what have we here? A Potter! Well where should I put it, Slytherin would develop you beyond the limit... Hufflepuff? You are loyal, but not the best home for you... Ravenclaw, no! See thirst for knowledge, but not to stay in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor? You are courageous and fearless... It better be..._ '

 

" **Gryffindor** " shouted the hat to the salon.

 

Harry immediately took off the hat and soon was sitting with his housemates. He sat in front Fred and George, a pair of twin redheads who looked like Ron. To one side of him was the brunette girl from the train, and Ron rapidly joined them at the Gryffindor table.

 

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Enjoy your dinner," said the Headmaster and clapped loudly. When he clapped food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating.

 

Harry began serving up even though wasn’t really hungry, but he knew that if he didn’t start Severus wouldn't eat. He put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and looked at the teacher's table to find Severus looking back. Harry realized that his slave was watching him, so as their eyes met Severus nodded and began to eat.

 

Beside his slave, Harry saw a man with a purple turban on his head talking to a very short man sitting in a big pad. As the man turned aside, Harry felt a twinge in his head and Severus quickly looked up at his master. Harry nodded to tell the man not to worry.

 

"Harry have you already managed to draw the attention ..."

 

"... of the most severe teacher at Hogwarts." Said the twins together.

 

"Huh?" Harry said doesn't understanding what they were talking about.

 

"Professor Snape ..."

 

"... Although we don't like him ..."

 

"... we don't make much ado about it ..."

 

"... As you will find in the first Potions lesson from him ..."

 

"... He is a slave ..." and Harry realized that he would always have a headache listening to these two talking. And he belatedly realized that because of the brand all students would know that Severus was a slave, after all, according to the book of laws governing Severus was forbidden to purposely cover the marks.

 

"Since we got here we're curious to know who his owner could be," said a black boy on the other side of the twins.

 

"Harry, didn't Professor Snape call you master at the station?" Ron said once he swallowed what was in his mouth, forgetting that Harry had already explained to Ron that Severus was his slave.

 

Harry looked down not knowing what to do. Everyone who was around and heard what Ron said looked at him.

 

"But, slavery was abolished!" Granger said.

 

"Only in the muggle world, here in the wizarding world is still rare, but persists. Our family is a family of abolitionists," explained Ron’s other brother, Percy, turning to Harry and asking, "Tell us Harry, is Professor Snape your slave?"

 

"Yes. I found out about him the same day I found out that I was a wizard." Harry said quietly, ashamed. As soon as the word left his mouth, Harry lost all appetite, in fact he was feeling a little queasy, though he’d eaten only a few spoonfuls of food. After a while the conversation restarted and no one was looking at him. Harry dared to raise his eyes and look at the professors table without thinking and he saw Severus staring at him with a strange expression.

 

Turning to look down Harry waited for the end of the dinner and almost lost the warnings from the headmaster, he actually only heard one phrase.

 

"... and for those who don't want a violent death, the hallway of the third floor is forbidden ..."

 

* * *

 

 

When Percy Weasley called the first years, Harry didn't dare look at Severus before leaving the hall. Soon Harry and Ron were followed Percy through the corridors until they came to a picture of a fat woman who asked for the password.

 

"Fearless Heart" Percy said aloud for all to hear. "Do not forget the password -- if you forget you can't enter. On the left is the boys' dormitory, the right side is the girls’. The class schedule will be delivered tomorrow during breakfast, which begins at six-thirty and goes until seven-thirty. The first class of the day begins promptly at eight. If you need anything you can ask your prefects, our head of house Professor McGonagall, or even any other professor. Good night everyone," Percy said for all to hear.

 

When the boys were already in bed and they were getting ready to sleep Ron turned to Harry and said, "Harry, if Professor Snape is your slave he can't have authority over you. How will you learn potions?" With that question all the boys looked at him.

 

"The Headmaster said that the herbology professor, who also has a vast knowledge of potions will give me private lessons." And with that everyone went to sleep to prepare for the first week of school.

 

* * *

 

 

** - Taken from the book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.


End file.
